figversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dragonshark
*Archive 1 *Archive 2 }} If you are going to leave a message here: *Be sure to sign your the name with the four tildes (~~~~) *Try to use decent spelling and grammar; it'd be much easier to understand you that way. *Put new entries at the bottom of the page and make a separate section under Title . *Indent using ":" when replying to something; use the appropriate number of colons depending on your reply. ---- I renamed the RoofCannons from Raider Zero from Green RoofCannon, Blue RoofCannon, Purple RoofCannon, Red RoofCannon to RoofCannon, Lightning RoofCannon, Photon RoofCannon, Homing RoofCannon so as to be more consistent with the Roturrets and Miniturrets. The pictures still need to be renamed, though, and I don't think I can do that since I'm not an admin. I was just wondering if you could rename them, please? Firecrow91 00:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Am I allowed to put stuff that can only be accessed via hacking onto the wiki? leohuangchunwang09:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :No. Unless if you want a permanent block. Like this person. - Chimto 15:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Are Admins allowed to do that? Ryo Sangnoir uploaded some stuff that can only be accessed via hacking, though they were unused. leohuangchunwang 14:27, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :The 'no hacking' rule is relaxed now because Goznor.com (another MARDEK database) has information on unused items in the game with no apparent consequence. However, most information on unimplemented content here are generally for abandoned games, such as Raider Zero and Deliverance. "Hacked" content for newer games such as MARDEK 3 are generally things which are difficult, but not impossible, to find normally, such as various formulas. - Dragonshark 21:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Can pages be created about them, then? leohuangchunwang 09:44, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::They usually don't have entire pages only about them, but are located in separate sections or throughout existing pages. - Dragonshark 20:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I actually have access to the .swf of every game and several .swf decompilers, so I can actually see all the code in them... I've also got 3 .sol editors, so I can find out what is in the save files too. leohuangchunwang 14:45, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Is there any restriction at all, then? leohuangchunwang 09:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Information about unimplemented content is honestly a gray area currently that needs some further definitions. What unimplemented content do you exactly want to include? (Keep in mind, however, that any unimplemented content should ultimately be used to further knowledge about the game that might not be as easily found, not to show how skilled you are at hacking and decompiling.) - Dragonshark 21:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've found some secret areas, unused items, unused skills, and... other stuff. Even cheats that can be used without a cheating program of any kind (for Deliverance).leohuangchunwang 08:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :If it's Deliverance, you're free to add those. - Dragonshark 20:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) MARDEK monster images Just reminding that some of the variations of the Zombie, Skeleton, Pestilent and Monochrones still haven't got images. - Chimto 03:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know, but I've been busy lately. - Dragonshark 04:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Transparent PNGs I'm trying to upload an image with transparency , but the transparency isn't visible in the currently-used version. If I reupload or revert the image, the old one regains transparency while the new one loses it. Do you know what's happening here and how I can fix it? Firecrow91 20:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :It's mostly an ongoing server issue. Just wait awhile and it should fix itself. - Dragonshark 22:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) By the way... ...What's our spoiler policy? I looked around, and only saw that we're supposed to mark spoilers appropriately. But what constitutes a spoiler? I'm asking because it's been nearly two years since MARDEK Chapter III: Keystones came out, but we're still marking things about that game as though they're brand new. With Miasmon's release (presumably) visible on the horizon, it seems important to define things like this now, rather than later. So, to rephrase my earlier question, what is our spoiler policy? --DK 03:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :(Sorry for the late reply; I was busy with some things today.) :Spoilers are anything that progresses the story after the initial meeting with a character, McGuffin, etc. Involvement/Story sections in articles should be enclosed in SStart and SEnd tags, and articles with spoilers throughout it usually have the Spoiler tag, though it's impossible to warn users of every spoiler that occurs. I agree, however, that our spoiler policy does need some better definitions. I'll create a page about the current policy and start a discussion about it. - Dragonshark 21:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I would like to know the best way to use the text editor, because I believe the Deliverance page lacks some information necessary to end the game (at least at the point the game can be currently changed). I also want to add some extra information about the game.I know it's an abandoned game, but since the game has potential for making nice changes in Mardek and the future Fighunter Online, people would like to know where those things came. ~~Sir Vitor~~ Earth svg It wasn't working properly. The lines were too thin. So, delete it. leohuangchunwang 14:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) A Few Things... A few pictures I uploaded ages ago. Please, put them out of their misery. *http://fighunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Me_sprite_2.png *http://fighunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Paint_Symbol.png *http://fighunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:DarthKitty_Sprite.png Also, I found this thing called Tabber; it seems like it would be useful for pages with lots of information (Monster pages, for example). Final Fantasy Wiki uses it, and apparently it can be styled to match our site (IE it doesn't have to be white and blue). Worth a look, perhaps? --DK 00:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Unused and outdated templates (before the launch of bubbles). :*Template:B1 :*Template:B2 :*Template:B3 :*Template:B4 :*Template:B5 :*Template:B6 :*Template:LB1 :*(There is a LB2, but that's used in a few places, strangely!) :*Template:R1 :*Template:R2 :--DK 01:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Unrealeased games and stuff from hackng The alpha version of FHO was a public realease, right? It is not forbidden to post stuff from it on the wiki? Also, what about the unavalible items/locations from MARDEK games? The stuff that is on goznor.com, for example. Still bannable? Michos (talk) 19:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Y'know, so many people have been asking about this lately, why not make a policy page about it - like the spoiler policy one, or the unreleased game one. Call it something like, "Fig Hunter Wiki:Hacked Content Policy," and in it, spell out exactly when hacked content is OK to upload. :--DK 20:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Searching Items I'm currently editing the Sonny wiki, and I noticed that here, typing an item name in the search box gives the item page it's on as a suggestion. I was wondering if you knew how this is implemented, as it would be very useful to do there. Firecrow91 (talk) 22:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Most of the items, when their names are searched, still give a redirect to the appropriate page, such as Fishslayer. However, accessories don't have that yet, mainly due to a reorganization of those item pages. - Dragonshark (talk) 22:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hi. I've given you the bureaucrat rights you requested. As you have not edited in a week I also gave DarthKitty admin rights per your discussion on his page. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough request Hey man, I'm starting a Mardek walkthrough (started yesterday, I'm finishing chapter I), my idea being to make it from scratch. I was wondering if I could include links to your maps at the start of every section. Sorry if this isn't the place to ask you about it, couldn't find another way to contact you. BTW, I was copying the in-game bestiary, adding only the attacks, when I found in the Wiki percentages for the status effects caused, MP cost, etc., and wanted to add that too, but I can't find who added that to ask them, or how they got that data to begin with. Thanks 02:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC)Darkmist :I'm afraid that he's inactive now, so he wouldn't be able to respond. - Chimto (talk) 11:58, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, do you know how to contact him by any chance? Thanks ::: 21:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC)Darkmist ::::I don't really see how using our maps is a problem, provided you link back to us. ::::Firecrow91 provided us with a fair bit of information about enemy moves. Possibly with a little bit of hacking. The rest was gathered by users through testing and experience. ::::DarthKitty (talk) 22:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm quite new to the Fig Hunter wikia, but I'd like to edit a few pages, to be exact, edit the Deliverance pages to add a few "things", e.g. maps. As far as I understand, I can upload images to the wikia and then put them in pages. To upload an image I must first make it, make a screenshot of and area, character, item etc., but your maps are "full" - they have all the houses in an area, the NPC's in that area and more, but not the player him/herself. I'd like to know how you managed that (of course, by editing images, but what did you use to edit the images, how much time did it take you to do it and what type of images were those)? Thanks in advance for your answer.Cheesnmice (talk) 19:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Dragonshark has been inactive for several months now, unfortunately. If you have any troubles in the future, I'd be more than happy to help. :Anyway, I imagine the maps were "stitched," which is to say, crafted from multiple screenshots, with the overlaps hiding whichever characters are currently in the party. Either that or they were hacked, but I think the maps were created before hacking became a major "industry" on this wiki, so they were probably stitched. Because of the simplicity of the task, I would imagine each map took no longer than 15-20 minutes to make, including the screenshot-taking process, which would take a few minutes. I don't really think the image editing software would matter, since all you're really doing is copying/pasting things which already exist, and putting them on top of each other. :DarthKitty (talk) 22:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, alright. Thanks for the quick reply! Well, I guess it'll be a few days learning of editing tutorials and using sandboxes to train, before I'll edit anything else. ::Cheesnmice (talk) 07:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC)